The present disclosure relates to footwear storage.
Shoe racks are a popular item because they represent a relatively simple way to create additional space in a closet or other room. Traditional floor-stand shoe racks have two side rails extending perpendicular to a base, and shelves vertically stacked on top of one another that are attached to the side rails. When the shelves are vertically stacked on top of one another and attached to side rails that are perpendicular to a base (i.e., perpendicular to the floor), users cannot view shoes stored on shelves other than the top-most shelf without bending down to view the lower shelf s contents. Moreover, traditional floor-stand shoe racks are known to be complicated and expensive to manufacture, and are cumbersome to transport. Others are difficult for a user to assemble.
A need exists for a shoe rack, and further a floor-stand shoe rack, that allows a user to view shoes stored on each shelf without bending down.
A need also exists for a shoe rack, and further a floor-stand shoe rack, that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to transport by having a compact packaging size. A need further exists for a shoe rack that is simple for a user to assemble after purchase.